


Cowardice of Thine Heart

by TsukiyoSaiai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Friendships, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Parents, Gen, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Jealous Lila Rossi, Jealousy, Lila is bad, M/M, New Friendship(s), New Partners, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, new heroes, past friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/pseuds/TsukiyoSaiai
Summary: Marinette finally is ready to tell Chat Noir who she is under the mask. They'd meet at ten in front of their statues. But what happens when he see's her and isn't okay with the result? Adrien Agreste, walks away from the woman under the mask before she even knows he is the one under the mask as well.It isn't Alya who is picking up the pieces this time, but someone unexpected.





	Cowardice of Thine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! I am in the process of trying to fix them. My beta and best friend, ToukaBunni, was in Hurricane Irma and is currently without power and her home may not get it back for a couple days.

_It was a typical evening, they met at their usual spot on the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was usually anxious, something that caught Chat’s attention. She was normally so bold and confident. In this moment, she kind of reminded him of his classmate, Marinette._

_While Marinette was sweet, she was nothing like his Ladybug. He knew of the girl’s crush, and while he liked her on some level, his heart belonged to his partner. But, until he was taken by his Lady, he could let Marinette have her crush._

_“M’lady, why are you so anxious?” He couldn’t help but purr as he slid into place next to her, watching her jerk a bit in surprise._

_“Chat, you startled me!” She grumbled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, a small pout gracing her lips._

_“My apologies, M’lady.” Despite his words he felt a small sense of pride at being able to startle her. Usually she was very aware of her surroundings. She spent the last three years honing her skills as the defensive one of their partnership._

_“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again. I hate being startled.” She muttered before lightly bumping her hip against him. Her lips quirked up into a playful smirk. “I, however, did ask you up here for a reason.”_

_His green eyes turned to her, confusion in the wide emerald pools._

_“I’ ready…”_

_“For…?” His confusion only grew at her words. Why was she playing word games with him?_

_“Meet me at the Techno Parade at ten. I’ll in in front of our statues.”_

_Suddenly, it clicked._

_Their masks. She was ready to meet without the masks!_

_“M-M’lady, are you sure? How will I know it is you?” His hand touched her shoulder, trembling slightly. Was this real?_

_“I’ll be wearing your colors, Minou.” She smiled, “I’m sure. I’m ready for you to know who I am, Chat. So… long as you’re ready to know.” Her voice turned shy._

_“O-of course! I can’t wait!”_

_“Good. I hope to see you there, Minou.” Her finger lightly tapped his nose before pausing. He saw a brief bit of worry cross her features before he caught her wrist._

_“I **will** be there, M’lady. I promise.”_

* * *

Adrien had been anxious the moment she left. A giddiness flooded him the entire way home.

The Techno Parade was tonight, Nino was playing in it. The male had been so ecstatic, having passed VIP passes out to his closest friends: Adrien, Marinette, and of course Alya, his girlfriend. However, he was begrudgingly forced to give Lila Rossi one as well.

Lila and Alya had clicked shortly after they all joined Lycée. While Marinette and Alya were still friends, it seemed the two had slowly grown apart. They still sat together when given the chance, but something was off about the way they were now compared to when they were fifteen.

The chestnut-haired female was currently clinging to Alya when they finally met up. Both girls were dressed in dark colors accented with bright neon shades. Alya was in black and purple, reminding him of Lady Wifi, while Lila had black and orange, reminding him of when she was Volpina.

“Hey, ‘Nette said she’d be a bit late. She is fixing something before she comes out tonight.” Nino commented. His face had a strip of neon blue face pant in a mask like marking, a red sleeveless jacket, and a dark shirt with splatters of red and yellow—a homage to his Akumatized self, much like the others.

“Well, after you, DJ Bubbler.” Alya tossed him a saucy smirk, earning a low chuckle from Nino.

Compared to the rest of them, Adrien felt a little left out. He stuck to a simple black on black. The only real color accents were a bright green diagonal strip across his chest. He hadn’t wanted to overdo it when he met up with Ladybug later.

He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his features, earning a scowl from Lila as she moved to press closer into Alya.

Adrien wouldn’t even let her ruin his good mood.

He just had to wait until ten. Two hours away.

* * *

Marinette had been running late, as usual, but damn if she didn’t feel great! The eighteen-year-old was dressed in a pair of black jeans and flats, her shirt was of her own design, something made specifically for Chat Noir.

“Are you sure you’re going to do this Marinette? I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell _anyone_ your identity.” Tikki commented quietly from Marinette’s purse. This had been at least the fourth time Tikki brought it up since she came home from meeting Chat at around five.

“Tikki, it’s Chat. I’ve made him wait three years because of that fear and worry. I’m not afraid, not anymore. He’s my best friend, and… maybe we can really be more if he still wants to.”

She was still shy around Adrien, but not to the extent she had been when she had a crush on him. Her shyness now was more out of embarrassment for how she used to act. Over two years of awkward and creepy Marinette, and some odd months of trying to fix her past impressions.

Adrien wasn’t what she thought he was, and while that wasn’t a bad thing, it made her realize she idolized him so much she never saw him as a person. In the same moment of idolizing Adrien, she had pushed Chat and her developing feelings for him into a corner.

It wasn’t fair to Adrien, Chat, or even herself.

“Are you _sure_?” Tikki asked again, making sure her wielder knew what she was doing.

“Yes, Tikki. Chat… he’s never let me down before.” The two fought and joked, they teased and got mad. They may have been partners, but even when he was furious with her, he never let her down.

Her phone began buzzing and ringing, making Tikki jump in surprise. Marinette tossed her a sheepish smile, she had forgotten she tucked her phone in the purse with Tikki.

“Nino! I’m sorry I’m running late, I’m on my way right now!”

“Nettie, no worries!” He had a large grin, “I know you’re meeting that _“friend”_ so you take your time, dude. And good luck! Just wanted to let you know I saw the schedule, I’m on a little after ten. If you finish your little meeting, swing backstage!”

“I’ll try, but even if I don’t make it back there, know I’m cheering for you!” Nino had been one of her oldest and dearest friends next to Nathaniel and Rose. Nino and her spent quite a bit of their childhood together.

This was why she could tell him just about anything—like what she and Alya used to do.

A pang of hurt flooded her heart thinking of Alya.

It had been the second year of Lycée when she and Alya really started pulling away from one another.

Ladybug had been needed far more when Hawkmoth produced more violent champions, and Alya had demanded Marinette join her in her filming of the battles. Marinette couldn’t be in two places at once, and she deemed Paris and the safety of her friend far more important than the Ladyblog.

It drove a wedge between the two of them, and Marinette wasn’t too sure it could be repaired anymore…

She missed her friend dearly, but Alya had that close friendship again with Lila. As much as it silently stung that Alya trusted the Italian girl, she knew she couldn’t let her jealousy get the best of her again.

Alya made her choice. And they were still friends that often sat together; they just… weren’t anything like they used to be.

She hoped maybe if it was okay with Chat after tonight… she could finally tell Alya. To fix this… to fix their friendship.

When Nino ended the call, Marinette started walking. The park wasn’t too far from her home, but with the packed streets it was taking longer to get there than usual. All the Techno Parade Afterparties were starting at major locations like the park and by the Louver and Eiffel Tower.  They’d be loud and wild.

She saw many people on her way inside the crowd. All of her friends were wearing Nino’s DJ Bubbler colors. It made her smile. 

Nathaniel was there with Alix, Juleka, and Rose. Kim was somewhere in the distance with Max, the two having recently started dating.

She even saw Sabrina, Chloe, Ivan, and Mylene.

All of their friends were there for Nino; whether they’d be willing to admit it.

Glancing at the statues of herself and her partner she paused, waiting by it for an open seat on the bench.

She had just under an hour.

* * *

Adrien was a very prompt person, he was early for everything he could be, unless an Akuma caused otherwise. He was only ten or so minutes early, having grabbed some snacks for him and his Lady to share.

His heart started pounding as he grew closer and closer to the statues. Maybe she was already there?!

He’d see her first, and she’d never know… He’d finally know if he knew her.

He knew he should have waited, but he wasn’t able to help himself, looking to the bench with a few people on it. A young couple chatting, and another girl playing on her phone.

The bag of sweets he got from a vendor slipped from his hand.

_This wasn’t right…._

_She couldn’t be Ladybug! That would mean…_

Lights flashed around the open area of the heavily populated park. Sitting on the bench in front of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statues was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_…that she was…._

She sat clad in a pair of tight jeans, and a single sleeved top. Along the outermost edge of the long sleeve and the opposite along her ribcage were neon green paw prints.

His symbol. Chat Noir’s Miraculous symbol.

There was no denying this was _her_.

_…in front of him all this time._

She sat patiently, fiddling with her purse. It was cracked open, and if he hadn’t known better, he would have missed it or mistaken it.

A small red Kwami was in the bag, just barely peeking out.

_She really was…_

The bells rang, it was ten. Ten minutes had passed a lot faster in his shell-shocked state. He could feel Plagg squirming, the Kwami growing anxious from all of Adrien’s mixed emotions.

Her eyes glanced back to the purse.

_Ladybug…._

_No, he couldn’t do this. It felt too… wrong._

Shakily, he took a step back…. Then another… and another.

“Adrien, dude! I’m on soon. Come on!” A breath of relief escaped him, he had been so frightened Marinette would turn her attention away from her Kwami to look around and see him.

He had never been so thankful for Nino’s interruptions before.

Nino seized his friend’s arm. Alya standing nearby with Lila and a few others.

Adrien quickly followed Nino, only sparing Marinette one more look.

_...He had overlooked her._

He had no idea what to do. So, he did the only thing he felt he could do: He ran. He allowed Nino to drag him away and didn’t look back outside of that one time. 

* * *

_Ten-thirty._

“Tikki… he’s late.” Marinette’s voice was small. She tried to get lost in Nino’s music when it began playing, but it only made her more anxious. She was missing her friend’s performance for Chat, and he was late.

“Maybe he’s lost in the crowd? Give him a little bit more time!” Tikki’s voice came out in a hushed whisper, making Marinette strain to hear her. Tikki hadn’t wanted to admit it, but she knew what had happened, had sensed it. The red Kwami couldn’t say anything because Marinette wasn’t allowed to know that she could sense other Kwami.

Tikki had been against this from the start, but in this moment, she had wished it had worked out. For Marinette’s sake.

“I’ll give him another half hour…” She found herself repeating the phrase twice before going silent.

They both knew it was a lie. Marinette would wait all night if she was able to.

The ravenette wasn’t even sure she’d be able to stand if she wanted to. Her knees trembled with fear. Had he abandoned her because he saw who she was?

_Eleven-forty-five._

Marinette was trembling in her seat. The trembling had surpassed her legs and knees, moving to her entire body. People passed her, some pitying looks escaping them. However, no one approached her. She only gained whispers and looks—no one would help the sad girl.

Even Tikki was speechless. Chat Noir was anything but a flake or anything of that sort, but he hadn’t shown, he was nearly two hours late. She could sense Plagg nearby still, which meant Chat knew she was still waiting on him.

The red Kwami was furious, and somewhere mixed in with the crowd, Plagg winced from feeling his other half so angry and being unable to help.

There was nothing either Kwami could do that wouldn’t break the rules, or that wouldn’t cause more damage than had already been done.

_Eleven-fifty-five_

Marinette had gone still, her head lowered. Tikki could see the tears that welled up in her eyes. She was trying everything not to cry.

“Oh look, it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe’s voice was almost taunting as she plopped down next to the girl. Her arm slung over her shoulder, not in a friendly manner, but to be intimidating.

Chloe hadn’t really grown from her mocking phase, her silent jealousy fueled her to be meant to the dark-haired girl.

Chloe hadn’t noticed her tense form, or that the contact had caused the dam to break. Tikki watched from within Marinette’s purse as silvery streams dripped down her cheeks.

“What are you doing here, Cheng? Shouldn’t you be with your loser friends?”

“…he’s not coming… is he…?”

Chloe blinked. This wasn’t the voice she was used to—at least not since before Alya joined the school four years ago.

“What?”

“He’s not coming…” A finger shakily brushed back a raven lock. Her hair having been down for the night. Chloe finally saw the tears and felt her throat grow tight.

This wasn’t the Marinette she argued with since she was fifteen. This was the same shell of a girl she hadn’t seen as worth her time before Adrien and Alya joined the school.

This was the shell and self-loathing girl she had bullied into utter submission in Primary school. The same broken soul that had caused her to waver before, unsure how to handle someone who was broken.

Chloe wasn’t a nice person… but something about seeing Marinette like this rubbed her wrong. She always secretly admired Marinette, maybe even had a crush on her.

“He’s not coming… I was right… I knew it…” Dark haired woman ducked her head towards her lap, muffled sobs escaped her. She didn’t even care that it was Chloe watching her break down. “Why did I ever think I was enough…”

Chat wanted nothing to do with her.

Her greatest fear of Marinette never being enough just came true.

Chloe felt something snap. Her hand moved to drag the girl to her feet. “Come on. We’re leaving.”

No one was there with the girl. Not even in secret.

Alya was somewhere. Rose and Juleka were dancing last time she saw. Adrien was off with Nino backstage.

Out of a class full of friends, no one was watching her back. Chloe expected that kind of thing if it had been _her_. Not Marinette.

The girl was so lost in her tears, she complied easily as the blonde hauled her towards the street, hailing a cab to take the girl to her home. 

* * *

Inside the cab, Chloe hesitantly held Marinette. She wasn’t sure how to handle this. Sabrina didn’t come to her for things like this—emotional support. Yet, here Marinette was clinging to her like it was her lifeline.

This wasn’t right. This felt so bitter and wrong.

She spent all her time almost wanting this shell of a person back, which was why she bullied Marinette and everyone else. Even if in secret is was because she loved when Marinette was a spitfire towards her…

This felt all wrong.

“Why are you helping me…? You h-hate me…” Marinette’s words were choked as she buried her face deeper into Chloe’s chest.

It wasn’t uncomfortable for the blonde, just unusual. Her hand awkwardly rubbing at her back.

“Even this isn’t right. I’m a bitch, not heartless.” Chloe tried to sound nonchalant, but it only earned a choked laugh from the girl.

“You are a bitch, but you’ve never been heartless… I’ve seen heartless.”

Heatless was Hawkmoth, a man—possibly even a woman—that was willing to step on everyone, young or old, male or female, to get what they wanted.

She almost wished she had been akumatized to get this anger and sadness to turn numb, but she knew she couldn’t and wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Chloe didn’t know how to respond. People often called her a heartless bitch behind her back. Alya called her one to her face. Yet, Marinette didn’t think she was heartless….

_“Why?”_

It was silent before, “I knew you when I was a kid, Chloe… You dumped a bucket of sand on Kim when he was picking on me for being a girl.”

Chloe paused, a small memory flashed in her head.

They had only been four. Rarely saw each other outside of the park…. It was before her mom had died.

“You never were bad… just sad.” Marinette was half snuggled into her. It would have been easier to walk home. With all the road closures, the Cab had to take the long way around and go into a side street where it ended at a blockade for the parties.

This was so much easier to talk about, to feel about, then Chat.

Thinking of him had a new wave of tears starting. This time, Chloe tightened her arms around her.

“I don’t know who this guy was, and I really don’t care.” Chloe was lying. She really wanted to know who fucked Marinette over. She would have killed to have this girl’s affection in that way… and this guy threw it away. “But whomever he is, he’s wrong and fucked up, royally!”

The blonde felt warmth in her chest, it felt… nice, being nice.

Felt nice talking to Marinette like they used to.

Marinette didn’t comment, she didn’t know what to say to that. This was Chloe who used to make her life a living hell being nice. This was a girl who drove her insane trying to help her out and cheer her up.

“W-would… you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Icy eyes snapped down to the girl half on her.

“What about Alya?”

“...She’s staying at Lila’s tonight.”

Lila…

Chloe wanted to sneer. That girl was more obnoxious then her. Lila was, in her opinion, a two-faced snake. Lila had shown in school she was not above lying to get her way. Of stabbing people in the back to get what she wanted.

Chloe knew she was a bitch, but she’d walk all over someone as they watched, not stab a knife in their back. She’d be a snobby bitch to a person’s face.

“Yeah… just let me text, Daddy.” Her fingers gently brushed Marinette’s hair before going for her phone.

This… could be a new start for the blonde…

Blue eyes drifted from a phone screen to the exhausted girl snuggled into her. A hand moving to stroke her hair in a hesitant manner.

She could grow up and maybe learn to be good again…

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr as ShadowTsukiyo.  
> Special thanks to Anadia-Chan, ToukaBunni33, and Usernamestrugglesaretooreal on Tumblr for helping me out with this!


End file.
